The present invention is directed to an strip for holding fastening elements for use in explosive powder charge operated setting tools with consecutively arranged hollow cylindrical spaces serving as holders for the fastening elements with the spaces disposed between two elongated sidewalls arranged parallel to one another and parallel to the central axes of the spaces.
A commercially available strip for holding fastening elements for use in explosive powder charge operated setting tools is known from the Hilti/Liechtenstein Company in its product catalogue "Systems Solutions for the Building Industry 1993/1994" and identified by the designation ENP 2-21 L 15. This known strip for securing fastening elements has a number of consecutively arranged, hollow, cylindrically shaped spaces for holding the fastening elements. Spaces are interconnected to one another by a flexible web arranged in the region of the common central axes of the spaces and by two sidewalls extending parallel to one another. The sidewalls extend along the sides of the strip and run parallel to the central axes of the spaces.
The spaces in the strip serve to hold fastening elements which can be driven into a base or receiving material by an explosive powder charge operated setting tool. The fastening elements inserted into the spaces in the strip are provided with two spaced apart guide disks frictionally connected to the shank of the fastening element and radially outwardly abutting against the inside wall of the spaces.
The sidewalls of the strip have indentations running parallel to the central axes of the spaces and are positioned in a elongated edge between the spaces. The depth of the indentation is slight compared to the height of the sidewalls measured parallel to the central axes of the spaces so that the holding strip has a very high bending strength in a plane extending parallel to the central axes of the spaces as well as in a plane extending perpendicularly to the central axes of the spaces.